borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Give us a new patch please!
Things that need to be patched in Borderlands v1.1 Please note: If you use a hacked (non-legit) copy of borderlands, please don't post here as your copy may have other bugs that aren't related the the OEM game. Game Issues: *Remove all modded weapons (Anything has 0% chance to spawn in game gets deleted from backpack) *Fix Bombardier Class Mod Launcher Ammo Regen *Create a fixed level cap so that players cannot edit their save file level above 50. (Doing so doesn't allow the char to spawn) *Create a fixed skill point cap so that players cannot edit their save file skill points to above 45 (Doing so doesn't allow the char to spawn) *Remove the bug that causes Brick to enter "Fake Beserk" if the beserk button is pressed immediately after a prior beserk *Fix the Class Mods so they display the benefits on the character skills and weapons. Please add any issues you can think of in your own list below. Also, this is not a thread to discuss the merits of suggested fixes, this is a suggestion box. If you have issues with something someone suggests contact them in a separate thread. ---- *Rebalance the elemental-system. Fire>Corrosive>Shock≥Explosive is not bearable. *Set up special rules for PvP. Right now the person winning a duel is the one landing the first hit (or using a high-end splash weapon). *Rebalance the classes in PvP (Daze omg!). Hunter and Siren are overpowered, while Berserk wins if he can get near enough and the Soldiers only chance is to use a good weapon. *Fix the lags. *Switch GameSpy out. I really don't get why GS has not gone out of business till now. It's probably one of the worst providers out there. *Recheck the walls if you can slip through. *Create an option to turn up the ambient sounds. I like the wind whispering and the rustle of the grass but it is so quiet no one notices it. And sign your friggin posts if you have to say something that badly! Just "lol" + gibberish does no good. Cocofang 21:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Among other things, hardcoding the cap wouldn't be a good idea, considering that DLC may allow you to exceed it. Indeed, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot allows you to go over 45 skill points. Other than that, I don't see anything really wrong with the other suggestions. BreakEternal 23:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sirens special freezes the game frequently. Lol These updates which you wrote are stupid. Modding is funny and I'm sure they wont delete it. I know this goes against the "suggestion box" rules but you do know removing the hellfire and the shield is such a ridiculously drastic game-changing move that they would never do it. And yet another LOL! if they remove those things then theres no reason not to remove siren. Seriously people, stop suggesting things you dislike about the game and start suggesting actual problems. --Japsa 19:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Fix elemental artifacts to show their level while in your inventory and being picked up. - Daemon hunter17 ---- *Fix Team Health Regeneration on the Centurion mod. *Not sure about this, but Mordecai's Out for Blood skill doesn't seem to work either so fix that. *Fix loot dropped in the Underdome at round end not actually being reachable. *Fix S&S Draco accessory not working/spawning properly (Talk:S&S_Draco). *Use fewer lines on elemental/flavor text weapons as they push the number of total lines beyond the normal 5. *Fix players with increased health bonuses (Hardened, Muscleman shields, Class Mod bonus, etc.) spawning with less than their maximum health. *Fix the Vladof Vengance's shield bypassing effect from effecting other equipped weapons. *Show Class Mod serial number in "Deal of the Day" window. *Show poor quality weapons (weaksauce, cheap, etc.) as being picked up at the top of the screen, just like all other items. *Fix Bloodwing's collision detection sometimes causing it to get stuck on walls/ceilings. -- 00:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- i don't see anything wrong with modding, nor with hellfire smg's really, you don't like hellfire smg's? wear a fire resistant shield, also they'll never do such drastic changes, you know how much coding? how much time? how much MONEY it will cost just to program this bs? plus then someone will come along and find a way through it, also if someone simply goes offline and wipes there patch's then simply does it all over you wont stop anything, hacker's are out there, people will find a way past these so called fix's because the company isn't going to both putting allot of work into it, there gonna say well we could make it more secure...but why? i mean its secure enough, and those words would finish it. Plug one hole and 5000000 more pop up from people finding new ways, editing a weapon so it appears to the game like a normal weapon? and yet sub-routing it so that its entirely different and the game simply thinks it isn't a mod? its not unheard of, nor impossible, you want to patch a game so that these things happen? start coding your own mod and then release it, like those idiots that made patch's for stuff on fallout....oooo this armor has 900000000 hp and so its unfair, lets make a mod to fix it! come along children lets download this mod so that we don't have any more of that nasty epic armor around.Toolazytomakeaaccount 09:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) simply fixing something in my post so it isn't one big paragraph.Toolazytomakeaaccount 09:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) stupid tiny box...Toolazytomakeaaccount 09:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I wish they would fix the "player callouts" in the options menu - even when you select the "off" mode, you still have to listen to these phrases every time you open a friggin' chest.... always room for more loot.....always nice to get resupplied...got weapons here...it's like christmas...etc - SHUT UP DUDE!! Sisiutl